


Prompt-nostication

by MokuK



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, M/M, WHAT IS ENGLISH, WHAT IS GRAMMAR, complete and total randomness, probably horrible usage of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30-word challenge from the TGIO party for NaNoWriMo 2012 Spontaneous writing and insane cracky scene before you. Words are underlined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt-nostication

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I only had a list and a simple definition. And it was written in 10 minutes. I know this totally doesn't make up for my long hiatus/inability to write, but it was amusing. And I used my OTP~ It was a list of thirty words that we got for the TGIO party for NaNoWriMo, and it we were supposed to write a short story using all thirty. It was...interesting... I have no idea how to use these words, so please pardon the horrible grammar and syntax and whatever else is wrong. Enjoy my spontaneous insanity!

 

Kaito looked over at Shinichi in worry. "You look like you've been carousing… Your body's all amorphous and the cacophony from your stomach is worrying." They were in a boondocks, and he was worried that his friend had caught something from it all.

"What flapdoodle are you spouting?" Shinichi bleated. His ephemeral eyes were darkening, and his skin was developing a jaundice shade. He tried to keep his gravitas, but he was swaying now, and the filigree in his hand had dropped into the moss.

The other boy tried to give him a sporific pat on the back, but it only served to push Shinichi over. Kaito leaned over quickly in concern. There was an arcane protrusion on his back, and that only served to worry him more. It was of prodigious size and looked somewhat ersatz, but he didn't dare verify.

"Come on, you brilliant detective! You've survived gunshots, so you can't let something this trivial push you down!" He continued praising, in an attempt to apotheosize him and keep him awake. Kaito kept his distance, should he somehow commit a turpitude in the obscure way that only he could. Shinichi let out a groan from his spot on the ground, and Kaito felt a sudden compunction, hoping that his tricks hadn't suddenly caused something horrible to happen. He bent down and tugged at the fallen boy's arm, but Shinichi was obstinate. He was often phlegmatic, but now the detective had sweat beading on his forehead and his face was contorted into a apocryphal apathetic expression.

The autodidact magician conjured up a stretcher and tried to ease Shinichi onto it. Muttering an incantation, he proceeded to mumble to himself with a colloquial monologue. Suddenly, he saw a bollard under a distal tree that would be perfect for what he was planning.

He hoped that whatever god was up in the sky was a magnanimous being as he didn't want to be inculpated. Kaito slowly peregrinated over to the tree, keeping a watchful eye on his fallen friend. Silently, he dunned to the spirit of his father as he grasped the post in his hand and walked closer. The magic he bore was an appanage, only a fraction of what his father had held, but it was enough to do what he needed.

His breath hitched as the post made contact.


End file.
